


Tell Me You Love Me

by Madashatters



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Timeline, Dialogue-Only, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, hopefully, slight angst, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: Text conversations between Captain America and Iron Man through the years.





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with text fics recently so I decided to try and make one for Stony. A chapter for each year and all that fun stuff. I'm also thinking about writing another chapter for A War Never Won. Lemme know, hope you enjoy!!!

 

**_April 28th_ **

_ (Sat, 4:14 pm) _

_ THIS IS A TEXT MESSAGE  _

 

(Sat,4:17 pm)

who is this? 

 

_ (Sat, 4:17 pm) _

_ Wow, cap that hurts  _

_ Right here _

_ (Sat, 4:18 pm)  _

_ You can’t see but I’m pointing at my heart  _

_ JARVIS is a witness to this  _

 

(Sat, 4:21 pm)

Stark? 

 

_ (Sat, 4:21 pm) _

_ BINGO, someone give the man a prize _

 

[Sat, 4:22pm]

\----Contact saved as Iron Man----

(Sat, 4:23 pm)

how’d you get this number?

 

_ (Sat, 4:25 pm) _

_ I’m a genius _

_ I also have access to all of shield files _

_ Sooooo now you have my number _

_ Your welcome _

 

(Sat, 4:26 pm)

you’re

 

_ [Sat, 4:27 pm] _

_ WOW _

_ That was either very sassy or really petty I can’t choose which _

 

[Sat,4:27 pm]

goodbye stark

 

_ [Sat, 4:28 pm] _

_ YOUR name in my phone is now cap in my ass _

_ [Sat, 4:28 pm] _

_ I hope YOU’RE proud of yourself _

 

**May 3rd**

_ [Thu, 3:46 am] _

_ Approx how tall are you? _

_ Wait that’s a weird question _

_ I’ts for science promise _

_ [Thu, 3:54 am] _

_ Oh wait _

_ I just remembered i can check your files lol _

_ [Thu, 4:02 am] _

_ Holy fuckdude you used to be 5’4 _

_ That’s like _

_ [Thu, 4:03 am] _

_ Small _

_ [Thu, 4:04 am} _

_ And now you’re all bot small _

_ Not _

_ Lol bot _

_ [Thu, 4:05 am] _

_ Anyway, i’m gonna go do that science _

_ You’ll like it promise _

_ Probably _

 

**May 29th**

[Tues, 12:57 pm]

Where are you?

 

_ [Tues, 12:59 pm] _

_ Out _

 

[Tues, 1:00 pm]

Out? You should be at this meeting not out.

 

_ [Tues, 1:05 pm] _

_ You guys have plenty of meetings without me, _

_ it’s not like i need to be there _

_ [Tues, 1:06 pm] _

_ Plus it’s my day off _

_ I can live to miss one meeting _

 

[Tues, 1:07 pm]

This isn’t a game Stark, I wish you would understand that

These meetings are important

[Tues, 1:08 pm]

Fury is the reason I’m asking you were you are

He doesn’t seem to remember giving you the day off

 

_ [Tues, 1:09 pm] _

_ It’s my birthday _

_ Universal day off _

 

[Tues, 1:11 pm]

Oh

 

_ [Tues, 1:11 pm] _

_ Yea, oh _

_ Call me when something’s attacking _

 

**July 4th**

_ [Wed, 2:27 am] _

_ Just soppe working and JARVIS told me what day i was _

_ [Wed, 2:28 am] _

_ Happy birthday  _

 

[Wed, 5:02 am]

\----Contact changed to Stark----

[Wed, 5:03 am]

Thank you

Try to get some sleep

 

**July 12th**

_ [Thurs, 3:13 am] _

_ You used to be 95 punds!?!?! _

_ How in the sweet hell _

_ [Thurs, 3:14 am] _

_ Like i know you were small _

_ what with the height and all _

_ [Thurs, 3:15 am] _

_ But damn _

 

[Thurs, 3:17 am]

Is this for science again?

[Thurs, 3:19 am]

Because if that’s the case then I’m looking forward to the product

 

_ [Thurs, 3:27 am] _

_ Fuck, did I wake you up _

_ Fuck _

_ My bad _

_ [Thurs, 3:28 am] _

_ I just figured you’d ignore my crazy when you woke up _

 

[Thurs, 3:29 am]

I was already up

 

_ [Thurs, 3:29 am] _

_ oh _

_ You doing good cap? _

 

[Thurs,3:30 am]  

I woke up screaming {Message unsent}

Your text managed to get me to breathe {Message unsent}

[Thurs, 3:31 am}

I don’t know why I hate you {Message unsent}

I don’t think I really do {Message unsent}

I’m doing fine Stark

I’m gonna get back to bed

[Thurs,3:32 am]

Try to get some sleep

 

_ [Thurs, 3:32 am] _

_ Ok cap, if you’re sure _

_ Night _

  
  



End file.
